Luke
Luke is a contestant from Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X and Survivor: Indonesia. Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X Luke originally competed on Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X. He was originally placed on the purple Takali tribe, labelled 'Gen X' for being 35 years of age at the time of filming. He was the lone wolf of the tribe, always collecting coconuts and fishing by himself and feeding the tribe. When the tribe lost the first immunity challenge, Luke was seen as a threat for being a loose player and a strong physical threat. At the first tribal council, he voted for Gail for failing in the challenge. However, the majority of the tribe banded together and sent Luke home after 4 days. Voting History Survivor: Indonesia Not wanting to be a first boot the second time around, Luke started Survivor: Indonesia on the orange Matahari tribe. With the group of ten having such small alliances created, his alliance with Chet, Clay and Shilpa became the majority. When they lost the first immunity challenge, the alliance of four agreed that the biggest targets were those who competed from people from the other tribe in their original season. Luke's alliance voted for Brittany, who played in Vanuatu with Frankie, and she was sent home. They were given a break by winning the next immunity challenge but proceeded to lose the next two. Now feeling more confident, the alliance was prepared to strike the mini minorities. Chet told his alliance that Xavier told him about Mary's plans of trying to get rid of Shilpa. At their second loss, the alliance voted her out. Kate-Lyn formed an alliance of women and unbeknownst to Luke, they aligned and blindsided Taylor. At this point, a tribe switch occurred and Luke switched to Bulan with Clay and Kate-Lyn with original Bulan members Anastasia, Clarence, Evelyn, Frankie and Tom. Despite a 5-3 minority, the original Bulan members were split with each other. The tribe lost their first immunity challenge together. Evelyn approached the original Matahari members to try and make a big move against her original allies. Luke and Clay voted for Tom but under Evelyn's control, she decided to have her and Kate-Lyn vote against Luke. The original Bulan members voted for Evelyn, but she used a Hidden Immunity Idol which left a tie between Luke and Tom. At the revote, Luke was spared and gave his alliance of four the majority. When they lost the second time, they had control and got rid of Frankie. The new Bulan won the only other challenge they had and allowed Luke to keep his relationship with Clay, Kate-Lyn and Evelyn. On Day 20, the remaining thirteen castaways merged into the Bersama tribe. The alliance of post-switch Bulan aligned with Anastasia and Tatianna, who had a relationship with Evelyn, and formed the tribes majority. Tatianna had a tough connection with Chet from the tribe swap and asked her alliance if they could get rid of him. Wanting to have their ally trust them, they agreed and Luke was one of the castaways to make Chet the first member of the jury. In the majority alliance most of the game thus far, Luke felt pretty confident and wanted to continue making his path to the end. Tatianna felt a little jealous that Luke was becoming friends with Evelyn and Anastasia and falsely accused him of making a Final Three deal with them. When it came down to tribal, Luke and his alliance voted for Xavier but Tatianna got the entire minority to join forces and turn on Luke, making him the second member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, he voted for Clay to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *Luke is the first castaway to become the first person voted out on Day 4. This was because the first immunity challenge was postponed due to seriously dangerous weather. **He is also the first person to be the first one voted off and last longer than three days without going to Redemption Island. *Luke was the youngest man on the original Takali tribe. Category:Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X Castaways Category:Survivor: Indonesia Castaways